Ferocious, Fierce, and Free
by SolitaryHowl
Summary: [Post TP] The Master Sword is corrupted with evil, and the Goddesses have turned against their creation, Hyrule. Zant is on the loose again, but with the Triforce of Power in the cluches of evil...can Link and a pack of wolves stop him? R&R! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Post TP Through some act of fate, Link is stuck in his wolf-form. But how will he adapt? Will he? What will he do when his wolf instincts take over? This is his story. _

**AN: Al right guys, don't freak out just because i'm doing a new story. I need to get my mind on a different track of thinking. I _will_ finish Secrets of the Past, I just need to take a break. This is the Prologue of Ferocious, Fierce and Free.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own LOZ, only my plot ideas and slight changes. **

**This story is kind of a "long" one-shot. It is about 3 chapters, not including this one. This is jsut a prologue, therefore it does not count as a chapter. I tried to make the prologue longer, but it didn't..._work_... XD**

** Without any further delay, here's the new "Story!"  
**

Ferocious, Fierce and Free

_**Prologue**_

They say when they look a wolf in the eyes, one could see the fierceness and killing intent in them, and the Chosen Hero was no different. Even as a little kid, he has always been afraid of wolves, but he didn't know why. He didn't have a bad experience with wolves, but _somehow_ he was scared of wolves.

You know what?

He still is.

But he wasn't scared _of_ them, he was scared _for_ them.

Hylians have been killing every single wolf they could find, because they believed hat wolves were evil spirits, sent from the depths of the Evil Realm to cause havoc among the Hyrulian people.

Throughout his adventure, Link was turned into a wolf several times by entering into the twilight realm- a place where beings from the light world were supposed to turn into spirits. Except for the wielders of the Three Triforces. Ever since the Evil King split up the Triforce two hundred years ago, at the time of the Hero of Time, the Triforce was not able to get back together. Why? Because no one in the world had three of the same attributes, Courage, Wisdom and Power. Everyone in the world only had one, never two or three. You were either Courageous but not wise or not powerful, you had Wisdom but you didn't have Courage or Power, or you had Power and you lacked Wisdom and Courage. Thus, the Triforce stayed split into three separate pieces. The pieces went to the descendants of the Original Holders of the Pieces, The Hero of Time, The Princess of Destiny, and the Evil Demon King.

For a time, the pieces weren't used; being passed from one child to the next, until the time came that Destiny would take control of the Holders. The Evil King, Ganondorf, managed to escape his prison in the Sacred Realm, and the other two wielders were re-born. It was always the same Evil Power, the same Evil person, until now…

It was a few months after the events of Twilight Princess. Hyrule was slowly getting back on its feet and all was happy. Except for one 17-year-old man, he was living in misery. He could still hear those last words that Midna said to him, "I…. See you later…" Midna, the Twilight Princess, then shattered the Mirror of Twilight using one single tear, which the young man still had trouble wrapping his head around. Midna had kept the evil crystal that made him transform into a wolf, but unknown to them, the Power still resided in the Chosen Hero, Link, and he would start to transform in and out of wolf form unwillingly, sometimes during the night, and sometimes during the day. He would always transform randomly, even in the middle of the field-tending goats. But the Power would never transform him in front of a Human Being; it would always transform him in front of animals. The Power liked to torture him, and it did it everyday. The Legend states that the Power would slowly consume the Chosen Hero, leaving him in Darkness. The Power would eventually take his soul, taking over his body for himself and causing havoc once again. This Power was Zant- the former King of the Twilight.

**AN: readers cry out "That's it?"**

**  
Yes, readers and reviewers...that is it. I won't update this one until I get atleast 2 reviews. I stopped this on SotP, so be thankful. You new readers of my stories might want to check out my other two. They really are good...I hope XD**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is the first actual installment (chapter) of this short story, so I hope it lived up to my 'epic' prologue…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOZ. I do however; own any ideas that I have put into this fic. **

_**Chapter 1**_

"Link! Wake up! I need help with the goats!"

The 17-year old man groaned and rolled over. Today was the day that he had to help Fado with the goats, and he really hated that job.

Link stared at his ceiling for a few minutes, just thinking about how his day was going to go. His mind wandered to things like herding the goats, tending the sheep that Ordon just got from Hyrule Castle, but eventually the thought of Midna somehow wandered into his mind. 'I…I wonder what she…what she was gong to say before she…. before she broke the mirror?' Link idly thought. Before he could think on it anymore however, the same person that yelled from before well…. yelled again. "LINK! GET YOU'RE LAZT BUTT OUT OF BED, NOW!" Link scoffed as he got out of bed and started getting dressed in his old farm clothes. The Hero's clothes along with the weapons and items that he got from his adventure with Midna were locked away in a chest that could only be opened by the Power of the Triforce of Courage.

Link walked out of his doorway, fully dressed, and not willing to take on the day. He sighed as he saw Epona being untied from the side of his house. "I'm sorry, but you know how it is Link, ever since we've got those new sheep from the castle, things have been really busy" Fado sadly said. Link just glanced at him and nodded his head. Link mounted Epona and made his way to the goat and sheep pen to herd up the goats and sheep once more.

The Chosen Hero sighed when all of the work was completed. He mounted Epona and rode towards Faron Woods. Along the way, Link couldn't help but notice that something was different. That something was, watching him. He shook off the foreboding feeling and turned Epona in the direction of Hyrule Field. 'I'm probably going to turn into a wolf sometime soon, so I'd might as well do it when there is nothing around that I can harm…' Link bitterly thought.

Link rode Epona around Hyrule Field, through Kakoriko Village, and across the bridge of Edin. This was when Link started feeling queasy. The familiar feeling of jumbling of bones and the rearranging of organs through his body started to take place and Epona panicked and reared. Link was sent flying back and off of the cliff by the Bridge of Eiden. He didn't have time to scream before he felt himself flying over the cliff and into the dark unknown below.

**AN: Hahahaha, get it? CLIFFHANGER! XD **

**I know better then that, I would kill of Link so soon? Or would I? Shifty eyes **

**Nah, probably wouldn't. Link's fangirls would probably rip me to shreds with pitchforks and whatnot… O.o**

**This chapter was pathetically short, but I didn't feel like writing anymore…. so, yeah. I really didn't expect for me to get 2 reviews in such a short amount of time, I guess people really want to see more wolf-link stories- there aren't too many of them. **

**I won't update this one until I get ATLEAST 4 more reviews. I know that you readers will find it in your heart to review…. looks back at what I wrote Oh god, that was so….**_** lame **_**and **_**cheesy!**_** XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yes, I know I'm a 'horrible' writer and I need to work on my descriptions a bit. I can see that people actually like this story…so I'll actually put time, care and effort into the next chapters. I will be expanding the story from 4 chapters to probably 7: 4 chapters isn't enough to get my point and story across. The chapters will be long though, like 1500 words plus…no more shitty 500 worded chapters…sorry about that peeps. I'll re-read this story and rewrite it when I'm done with SotP. **

**Oh, and there are some references to my other stories in here and there are some other references which I will point out at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOZ. Quit asking me that. I only own the plot changes and the slight changes in descriptions in this story, and the ideas that I have incorporated into this fic. **

_**Chapter 2**_

Link groaned as he tried to pull himself up. It took him a moment to realize that he was in was in his wolf-form…so he must of transformed in the middle of the air. Grunting from the effort, he attempted to pull himself up but failed miserably. "Need some help, Link?"

Link's ears perked up when he recognized the voice of Epona. He barked in response and Epona just whinned as if laughing. "Heh, I figured as much. I'll help you out" Epona then crouch down and let Link grab on to her tail. She grunted from the pain but slowly got up and trotted over to safe land. Link abrubtly let go and muttered his thanks. Epona laughed out loud, or should I say…whinned and said, "Don't worry about it! It was my fault that I panicked and reared, so I blame myself. You couldn't of stopped me if you tried"

"yeah, yeah…" Link muttered under his breath and Epona just chuckled again. "So, Epona…where should we go? I want to get out of Hyrule for awhile. I want to go to a new country…let's say…Ciradill? It's a neighbouring country from Hyrule and I heard that have delicious seafood and potatoes there!" Epona whinned in response, "Good enough" The two trotted towards the Bridge of Eidin and went across it. They took a quick left and saw a bridge that was placed there. The sign on it said, "The country of Ciradill. 10 miles."

The two trotted along the beaten path for a while, until Epona spoke up. "Hey! Look at that!" She said in wonder. Link, however, was caught up in his own thoughts and slowly looked to where Epona was looking. His breath caught in his throat at this new sight as he stared at it in wonder. "Wow…it's so….beautiful and high…." Muttered Link.

Indeed. They were talking about a beautiful snow capped mountain that is so tall, you couldn't see the peak through the clouds. "That must be where the Goddesses live…" Epona wondered out loud and the wolf nodded in agreement. It was at this time that Link decided to get a good look at Epona. She was a beautiful horse, with a reddish to brown coat, strong muscles from working on the farm, a white mane and a white tail that was glistening in the evening sun. On her face, she had a single white stripe that went down to her black toned snout.

"Hey, you awake in there?" Epona called out to Link, who sheepishly 'smiled' at her.

"Uh, yeah. I'm just a little tired. How about we find a place to stay for tonight, maybe under a tree, or in a cave….or…." He trailed off. Epona 'snickered' beside him and suggested, "Or, you could transform into your human form and we can stay at a hotel"

The Chosen Hero shook his head, "I told you. I can't transform freely anymore. Some sort of power does it for me…if only I knew what or who it was…"

"Maybe you'll find out one day…"

"Maybe. Oh sorry, probably. I'm like a beacon for trouble here!" Epona 'snickered' at that while Link just sighed.

After a bit of silence, the horse spoke up, "Yes…I remember now. Let's find a cave or something, shall we?"

Link nodded, "Yes, let's"

With that last word, the two slowly veered off to the right of the path, looking for a suitable cave or a big enough tree to look for. All they saw were trees, trees, bushes, trees, a river opening up to a lake…more trees, a mountain. That went on for a few minutes until Epona stopped. "Okay, we're not getting anywhere. It's nearly dark out, I'm tired and hungry and we really need to find a shelter" Link looked to his left and saw a suitable tree that they could stand under. It wasn't the most 'luxious' of trees, but it would get the job done. Epona, noticing Link's gaze, followed it and set her eyes on the same tree that Link was looking at. The tree looked like a cross between a Willow, a Scots pine and a Maple tree. It was about 8 meters off of the path and the two trotted off of the path and went towards the tree. If the two travelers would of only walked a little futher, they would of saw a sign that read, 'Attention travelers. Do not wander off of the path, it is dangerous. Especially at night. If you need to stay for the night, there is an inn about a mile ahead.'

Horse and wolf settled down underneath the tree and fell asleep almost instantly.

When Link and Epona woke up in the morning, something was different. No- it was _clear_ that something was not right. Link yawned, and saw that he was in his human form. 'I must of transformed back during the night…' Link idly wondered to himself.

He heard Epona gave a panicked whinny and he drew his Ordon sword from its sheath. At the sound of the metallic _sound_ from the sword, the skeleton wolf (AN: Anyone know what those skeleton wolves are called?) turned towards him and let out a low, threatening growl. The stalwolf (AN: I'm just going to call them that until someone gives me the right name for it…) crouched down and got ready to pounce, snarling loudly. Holding his sword in a defense position, the Chosen Hero dodged the fatal pounce from the stalhound and jabbed his sword backwards, cutting his spine in two. The stalhound didn't even have time to shriek, it just fell dead. Sighing, Link motioned for Epona to come over and she did so. Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw more Stalhounds coming out of the ground. Link quickly mounted Epona and urged her into a full-out gallop. At the sound of the guttural sounds below them, Epona didn't need any more encouragement. She made a panicked whinny as she took off and went back on the path, and continued to gallop on the path until they say a sign that said, "Ciradill 2 miles. Beware of Stalwolves and stalhounds; they come out during the day." Link slowed Epona to a slow trot and looked back. They finally lost the snapping stalhounds and slowed down to a stop near a trickling stream. Epona lowered her head and drank greedily while Link cupped his hands and drank from the river. They sat there, just drinking until Link said, "Well Epona, it's time to head out again" Epona shook her head, no. Link chuckled as the petted her on the nose, "why not? Don't tell me you're tired…" Epona nodded her head, yes. Still chuckling at her, Link suggested. "How about we just sit here and relax for a while? Then we can head out" Epona gave an excited whinny and Link couldn't help but smirk. "All right, we'll do that then"

Link motioned Epona to follow him and she compiled. Link lowered himself and sat down at the edge of the riverbank. Epona followed his example and slowly lay down on the grass. Link reached his hand out and petted Epona on the nose. "What were those things, Epona?" Link started, rather quietly. He noticed that Epona twitched her ears, probably trying to hear. Link raised the volume of his voice a little bit, "I mean, they weren't Stalhounds…they were much bigger and more fierce. Maybe they were those Stalwolves that the sign was talking about. He saw Epona give him a blank look and sighed. "Meh, oh well" There was a long, awkward silence when the two just spent staring off into space. Link spoke randomly, "I'm really worried. I can sense that something bad is going to happen, but I don't know what. I also don't know how I'm going to deal with this wolf problem" As if on cue, Link felt his innards rearranging again. He fell to his hands and knees and nearly fell into the river, if it wasn't for Epona grabbing him with her teeth. After the transformation was over, he muttered his thanks and Epona just 'chuckled', "Funny how these things work, eh?" Link shot her a glare that basically said, 'shut up' Epona just whinnied merrily again and snorted. "Let's go…I really want to see what Ciradill looks like. I want the food!" Chuckling to himself, the two set off again towards Ciradill. They trotted along, ignoring the vast amount of trees. It wasn't until that Link felt something sharp stab his paw is when he paid attention. "Ouch! What the heck is that?"

"What's what?" Epona asked as she slowed down to match Link's limping pace.

"Something stabbed my paw" Link showed his paw to Epona, and she chuckled.

"I thought you were a 'Great and Powerful' hero, it's just a thorn. Pull it out"

Whimpering, Link took the long thorn in between his teeth and pulled hard. As soon as the thorn exited his paw, blood started seeping out. "Ouch. Let's go already…weakling"

Growling Link responded, "hey, don't make me use a whip on you!" Laughing, Epona took off down the path with Link in hot pursuit. If they would of went back a few steps and read the sign, they would off seen a dark figure wipe off the green paint that he put behind the '2' and the sign now read. 'Ciradill. 25 miles'

The dark figure has done that for the past signs, and he will have to hurry if he was going to do it to the next ones. Sneering evilly, the figure took off towards the two hiding amongst the grass and trees.

**AN: Before you guys whine…**

**Yes, I **_**did**_** use the description of Epona from OoT and **_**yes**_** I know it's not 'right' But I like Epona from OoT better- the one from TP just looks….bland. If you have **_**any**_** constructive critisim at all (even if you **_**have **_**to use flames to get your point across) please do. I don't want this short story turning into the shudders Secrets of the Past. I have no clue where I am gong with that one. If I can't think of **_**any**_**idea in the next week or so for it. I'm putting it on hold. You know what that means, no more updates for that story in awhile. I need a break from that hellhole. Now, regarding the author's note at the top, I said that there are some references from 'real-life' and in my stories. Indeed there is. I used the name, 'Ciradill' form SotP, which suspiciously sounds like Cyradill (spelling?) from Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Now, I'm really bad at names…and I thought that was a good name for a country, so I named it that…but I changed the spelling around a little bit. (I do not own Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion or anything related to it) **

**About the seafood and potatoes thing: in P.E.I (Prince Edward Island) in Canada, they have awesome seafood (lobster, oysters, mussels, crab…) and the province is world known for growing potatoes. I'm not from P.E.I, I'm rather from Ontario, Canada. But I just wanted to make a quick reference there. **

**So, anyway….REVIEW DARN IT! Constructive critisim is now welcome and now 'constructive flames' if they exist that is. I'll just update at my leisure now, I'm not going to put a review requirement on the next chapter. But let's just say that I'll be more motivated to write the next one if I get at least ****3**** reviews on this one.**

**Side-note: Holy crap, long friggin' author's note!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: There's a small plot twist in this chapter, not very major. I managed to get alot writing time in French today (stupid french!) so I can update faster now. ****Good for you, not so good for me. There is an introduction of a few new characters here and I don't know if I did the introduction properly. I had to do me 'homework' on this chapter, so I hope it was worth the effort! **

**Disclaimer: Refer to last chapter for that, i'm too lazy and I don't have enough time to type it out over, and over, and over again.  
**

_**Chapter 3**_

"Comon, Epona…we're almost there!" Link barked out to the wind at Epona. When he slowly stopped and turned around however, Epona wasn't to be found. He howled her name, "Epona! Epona! This isn't funny, let's go!" He waited, and there was nothing but silence. Wolf-link started to panic, 'leave her…' his wolf instinct snarled at him, 'she's nothing but a stupid horse. You're a wolf now'

Sighing in defeat, wolf-link continued on to Ciradill, wondering when he would arrive. 'It has been way over 10 miles…maybe the sign was dirty and it really said 100 miles? I wouldn't know, I've never been there' Link thought to himself, wondering what was going on. He howled mournfully and continued on without his trusty steed, 'I wonder what happened to her…I remember hearing a panicked whinney an hour ago, but I figured that was just a trick to get me to slow down…now I'm really worried…' Link's thoughts continusly revolved around Epona. He searched high and low for her all day until it was time to find a place for the night. Wolf-Link found the perfect spot; a narrow cliff that overlooked the moon and all of Hyrule. Taking a deep breath, he howled mournfully. That mournful song was known as the Requim of Spirit, but he didn't know that. He just thought it was a sad tune, which it was. Giving one last howl to the moon, wolf-link curled up and settled down for the night…unaware what challenges would come the next day.

The challenges that came weren't physical challenges, oh no. They were mental challenges as both of his instincts were fighting for domience. So far, the wolf side was wining over his human side. Yawning his tiredness away, Link slowly got up only to ralize he was still a wolf! Shrugging it off, his stomach gave a ferious growl and he siled sheepishly. 'The last time I ate was….just before me and Epona left, I should really eat something…but what?' Link asked himself. His wolf instinct snarled at him again, 'You know what. You're a powerful and proud wolf, wolves hunt for food. Go kill a deer, goat, moose or something. I'm hungry!' Sighing again in defeat, Link stretched and sniffed the air. He detected the unmistakeably scent of blood not too far away. Drooling with hunger, the wolf bounded off towards the smell fury in his eyes.

He finally found his prey. It was a white-tailed deer, very rare in these parts. The wolf didn't care however, he locked his chops at the wounded buck came closer ever so slightly. The wolf crouched down, ready the strike and kill this unepecting prey. With one swift kick with his hind legs, wolf-link pounced on the deer. He snarled and gashed his teeth when he reaced the animal. He was too loud however, and the deer took off…bounding away quickly to the distance where it would be safe. Panting from the effort, Link finally regained control of his senses and laid down on his side, like how a dog would do. His eyes started to droop and he whimpered. Link sniffed the air and smelt a scent that he didn't smell before. He heard a snarl behind him and he got up and faced the snarling beast. The 'beast' was another wolf, a grey wolf to be exact. The fur on the wolf's bristles, his ears were laid flat against his head and his eyes were narrowed slightly in suspicioion. Not knowing what to do, Link just stood like an idiot until the wolf instinct in him spoke up again, 'You idiot! Bow down in submission! This is an alpha male and he will kill you on the spot! Do it!' As if he'd done it his whole life, Link's tail drooped so that it was between his legs and he lowered his body, whimpering in fright. Link looked up at the alpha male and whimpered again. He heard some barking and was briefly surprised, "How many times to I have to say it, don't baby wolves like that!" The alpha male seemed to glare at the approaching alpha female wolf, who was a grey wolf as well. "Don't tell me what to do, he walked right into my territory and I watched him do it too! I mean, what a freak! Look at his messed up coat!"

"Now now, don't judge of wolf by his coat…"

"shut up, Ginger!" the alpha wolf snarled back.

Link watched the bickering between the two and jumped when another bark from a different wolf scared him, "Well, well…who do we have here? Another intrutor? You should know what happens to wolves when they enter another's territory, kid?"

Link didn't respond, partially because he didn't know how and the other reason is that they called him young and a 'kid'.

"Well, are you going to say anything kid? Because if you won't…then Fang over here is going to have to kill you for scaring away our food…" The third wolf gestered his head to the alpha male. Link looked closely at the third wolf, and his wolf instinct told him it was a Russian Wolf. Link could only whimper again and arch his back in submission. "Is that the only communication you can do? Try barking, ya idiot!" The Alpha male barked furiously at Link. Summoning up his courage, Link snarled at the alpha male. Nobody, but _nobody_ insults the Weilder of the Triforce of Courage and gets away with it! The Alpha Female (Ginger) stared at Link as if he was insane. "Are you insane? If you're challenging Fang- the Alpha Male- and you expect to win? You have a lot to learn, hon"

A small bark came from behind Link and he turned his head slightly. It was an Arctic Wolf, and they didn't even live in these parts! What was going on? "What's going on here? I kind of sensed some- oh, who's the newbie?"

Fang narrowd his eyes at Link and seemed to scoff. "This 'newbie' is an intruder and he just challenged me to a fight to the death"

_Oh crap, I just didn't do that….did I?_ Desperate to make some sort of communication, Link managed to bark out a few random pitches of barks. The wolves looked confused and Ginger spoke up, "Say what? You must not know how to speak kid, because you just said a bunch of…a bunch snorted and Link, "I'll tell you what kid, since you are so young…I won't kill you. You look only to be about 4 years old, and that's a baby in our pack. I will offer you one chance to enter our pack. First, tell us your name"

_Shit, how do I tell them that?_

The wolf instinct in him spoke up, 'You're human name is Link, correct?' Link nodded inwardly, 'Say that in wolf language. Just say it as you would say it as a human and it'll come out as wolf, try it'

Not trusting his wolf side one bit, he didn't do anything. He saw the suspicious and glares from the wolf pack surrounding him and he gave in. He whimpered and said quietly so no one could hear, or so he thought, "My name is…Link"

Ginger perked her ears up and asked, "You're name is what, hon? Speak up?"

Link said it with more confidence this time, "My name is Link"

Fang snorted in disgust, "Link, sounds like a human name. Do you associate your self with humans? Like take food from them?"

Link thought to the best excuse ever, "No, I was in captivity and I just escaped. I was alone for my whole life and I didn't even know my mother, so I can't speak very well"

"It's seems like your speaking well to me, kid" The Russian wolf spoke up and then introduced himself, "Oh, my apologies. My name's Russac, but everyone calls me Russ"

The Arctic wolf who looked younger then Link barked quietly, "Yeah, and my name's Blizzard…I was abandoned too and I just escaped from captivity as well"

Link snorted and looked at Blizzard. "I wasn't abandoned, my mother was killed by poachers, I was caught in a net and thrown into a tiny cage and kept there almost my whole life"

"What's with the markings, kid?" Russ asked.

_Crap, how do I explain that?_ Link wondered.

His tail went in between his legs again and he replied nervously, "I…I was born like that. I don't know where they came from"

"…Well your markings are beautiful nevertheless…" added a bold bark. Link looked around and his eyes settled on a wolf that was all white, but it's ears were black and so was it's tail. "I was born like this too, the name's Spolch. I'm the second newest to this pack. Welcome aboard!" Said the small female wolf. Link smiled at her personalality, and he was reminded of Ilia. He slowly looked around at the whole pack, Ginger reminded him of Telma, Russ of a solider in the army, Blizzard of Yeto from her white fur and Splotch of….him. Sighing, Link decided to join the pack…besides, he was starving! Barking his opinion, Splotch laughed and merrily said, "Comon, let's go huntin'"

**AN: How was it? Tell me in a review, why don't cha? Like i've said before, I had to do my homework for this chapter (wolf behaviors, types of wolves, wolf and dog communication...good old wikipedia!) so I hope it was worth the effort! I gotta do stupid math if I ever hope to pass that course, so i'll see ya guys later!**

**  
Note: I'll be more 'encouraged' to start writing the new chapter when I atleast get 3 to 4 reviews. Please note, that does not mean that I won't update if I don't get that many...i'll just update faster if I get atleast that amount. If I get more then that amount, i'll update faster! So, click that button already and review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Allo! This is another update, and I hope I did good on it. I had to do a little more research and i'm quite fond of Russ (the russian wolf) so he'll probably be talking alot in the story. I don't know if I specified or said anything about this last chapter when you guys met the wolf pack but here's the list of genres (if they were anything different last chapter, then i'm sorry...i'll fix that up later. I wasn't quite sure on the male to female ratio, but now I am...so here's the list:**

**Fang: Male, Grey wolf, Alpha male**

**Ginger: Female, Grey wolf, Alpha female. **

**Russ: Male, Russian Wolf, War Dog.**

**Blizzard: Female. Arctic Wolf. Used to be a wolfos.**

**Splotch: Male. Funky colours (explained in last chapter) newest addition to the pack besides Link.**

**Link: Male, obvoiusly. Youngest of the group. Tries to keep his true identity hidden. Markings the same as TP (green and white with a little but of grey on the side of his neck...you know how he looks like...)**

**Disclaimer: This thing doesn't deserve being in a nice format like I did above because it sucks. I have to do it anyway, before some whiner reports me to Nintendo or something. I do own LOZ. I do however, own any changes in the plot, discriptions, the wolf pack (Fang, Ginger, Russ, Blizzard and Splotch) and thier discriptions. That is all, I think. Basically anything I said last chapters, with teh wolf pack added in. (I spelled 'the' as 'teh' on purpose)**

**Anyway, on with the fic!  
**

__

_**Chapter 4**_

The dark figure watched, waiting for the perfect time to strike. It sighed in frustration when Link unintentionally evaded one of its traps, it would have to catch him somehow…and that new wolf pack of Link's would help it out with that- unintentionally of course. Smirking and chuckling evilly, the dark figure muttered a few words and was gone in a flash of purple light.

Link gaped, he never saw wolves hunt before…and now he was going to hunt with them! He was in the middle of the marching group that was heading towards the nearest watering hole- where most of the animals were. Splotch and Blizzard were taking up the rear behind him while Russ, Fang and Ginger were leading the pack. The wolves caught the scent of a Moose now, a wounded moose. Snarling with hunger and excitement, the wolf pack continued to trot on through the thick undergrowth diterminded to eat a nice juicy moose. They finally found the moose, it was only with another moose and it was female. The wolves knew not to kill any females, even if that one was wounded. They went for the huge buck and crouched in the undergrowth. Link snarled as was the first to strike as he went for the jugular. The male moose spooked and tried to kick Link out of mid-air with his hooves but Russ jumped on the moose and hung off the mosse with his claws while furiously biting him. It wasn't long before the rest of the pack joined in and they finally brought the moose down. There were only minor injuries, nothing too serious, which was very good for a pack that small. They started to mercilessly tear at the flesh as they slowly devoured the dead buck.

When they finally finished eating all of the moose, it was dusk. The wolves agreed to find a cave to stay in for the night and then pass the time by telling stories and what not to each other. The wolf pack finally found a cave, it was a small one and it wasn't really ideal for a pack of 6 wolves, but it would do. They settled down and Fang began the story-telling session by lazily sitting like a sphynix would as he started his story.

"I grew up in an empty den. I was the only one to survive out of a litter of five. When I was about one year old, my father got killed by a rival male wolf. The new Alpha male started hurting me every time he saw me. Whenever my mother caught the new Alpha male hurting me, she broke up the fight. She kept on telling me that they would get out of this- or at least I would" He shut his yes, as if reliving a painful memory, "When my mother was shielding me, the Alpha male sent a fatal blow that would kill me. When my mother stepped in front of the blow, she….she was…killed."

There was a long awkward silence after that. It seemed to take forever until somehow had the courage to spoke up, it was Ginger. "Heh, well now. I believe I should start my story, huh?" The wolves nodded in agreement.

"I grew up much better then Fang did, but I still lived a horrible pup-hood. I was about the age of two years before my mother kicked me out, for reasons unknown. I had to survive on my own, suffering harsh winters and boiling hot summers. I had to venture into herds of zebra and wild animals that could of killed me, just so that I could take down and eat a baby zebra or another baby prey. I barely survived, and I won't go into anymore detail, but let me say this" She took a deep and shuddering breath, "It was Hell"

Russ' Story

Russ looked a little bit proud as he started panting a little bit, "My pup-hood wasn't bad, but it wasn't the best either. When I was about the age of three, I was used as a war dog and I had to kill so many innocent people and animals…" he trailed off and spaced out for a few seconds before continuing, "Anyway, that's how I met the pack. I was doing a spy mission in Hyrule when I came across this pack, that only consisted of Fang and Ginger by the way. I didn't want to be a war dog anymore, so I joined this pack and I've been in it ever since. I can expect that the soliders looked for me for some time, but it's been aleast a few years since I've fled, so the probably gave up by now. I was one of their best war dogs though…" he added as an after thought.

Blizzard took a deep breath and started her story while slowly wagging her tail "As for me, I was originally a wolfos" Link tensed up at that , but no one seemed to notice. "A wolfos is a kind of evil wolf. Anyway, I was under the curse of Ganondorf, the Great King of Evil. My orders were simple but really hard: I had to constantly tried to kill this 'green-clad hero' but he just looked like a regular human to me, if a little bit scwany" Link growled softly but again, no one noticed. "I also remember seeing you Link, wandering around the mountain. It looked like you had some sort of…imp on your back. Who or what was it?"

Link fought to keep his cool and he managed to avoid stuttering or panicking, "What are you talking about? I heard that mountain (AN: It's called Snowpeak, isn't it?) caused illusions to happen upon both animals and humans, so maybe it was just an illusion."

Blizzard snorted, "Maybe…but I still don't believe it"

"Well umm, I think we should get to my story now…" Splotch quietly said.

The arctic wolf snorted again, "No! I'm not done yet! Anyway, after the green-clad hero defeated Ganondorf, my curse was lifted and I was free to roam wherever I wanted. The other wolfos were somehow killed after Ganondorf was slayn, but I somehow wasn't. That's why I'm in this pack, I joined so I can get refuge from the humans so I wouldn't turn into a nice white pelt!" The female wolf joked.

She looked towards Splotch, "You can tell your story now…"

Splotch nodded, "right…" He took a deep breath before starting his story. "As you might already know, I'm the newest addition to the pack, besides you that is Link. I just escaped from a zoo, much like you did, Link. I however, was born in the zoo and not captured. I don't know what's up with my fur, but yours is really strange, Link. I can sense some sort of…power coming off of it. Are you _sure_ you're a wolf and not something else in disguise?" Splotch joked, but Link apparently didn't catch the joke. He started to panic and he knew he was going to stutter, then he would be screwed. Nothing like a whole pack of wolves trying to kill you.

**AN: Sorry I ended it so abruptly, but I ran out of ideas...and well, I really need to start updating SotP soon before I decided to just...abandon it for like a year or something. I won't discontinue it completely though. Anyway, Read and Review! Don't forget to commenet how you liked this chapter! I will update faster if I get atleast 3 reveiws on my next one (I think you guys can sense a pattern here...) but I will still update, even if I only get like one review. I will update _faster_ if I get atleast three reviews or more. More is better, so click that little blue/indigo/purple-ish button down there and leave a review! Review even if you hated it. See ya guys next time!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry guys, but this chapter was shorter this time around. I had at least 800 more words, but I had to cut out all of that out because I was rushing the story too fast. The story is reaching its climax and you will meet several characters in this chapter. Slight plot twist in this one two and another 'major' one at the end. I might make the story 8 chapters instead of 7; I'll see how it goes though. **

**I 'wuv' all of my reviewers! (Not literally of course, but you know what I mean, right?)**

**Disclaimer time! XD**

**Disclaimer: I not own LOZ. I do however; own the wolf pack, the Stalhounds, any enemies that I have made up, the descriptions and the plot. That is all.**

Chapter 5

The Chosen Hero sighed; it wouldn't be long before they found out who he truly was. Blizzard was staring at him curiously and her head was cocked to one side. Link uncomfortably shifted under the awaiting stares of the wolf pack. Fang snorted out, "So? What's really your story? I knew I should of never of trust you…you runt!" Ginger was about to counter him on that comment until Link spoke up, "Uh, I'm not hiding anythin-" He stopped in the middle of his lie to see the wolves still staring at him with some snarling at him. "Who the hell are you?" Russ spat out and made a move to pounce on Link and pummel him before Blizzard's eyes went wide. "I know who you are! I saw you transform in the mountain and you fainted soon afterwards! You're that Chosen Hero that everyone was talking about, aren't you? And that imp thing that was on your back…she's Midna isn't she?"

"TRANSFORMED!" The rest of the pack screamed out at Link and he shrunk back whimpering.

"What do you mean you transformed Hun?" Ginger politely asked, cocking her head slightly to one side.

The Chosen Hero felt a defensive growl rise up in his throat but he fought it down, he still didn't respond but kept on looking between the pack members"

"Listen kid, if you don't tell us who you really are…we're going to have to kill you" Russ bluntly pointed out.

"I swear, this idiot's going down…fucking…thing," Fang muttered under his breath. Link finally let his growl let loose in his throat and he snarled furiously. "Snarling won't help you kid, tell us" Russ tilted his ears back and his teeth were bared. All in all, a frightening pose. Giving in, Link decided to tell them all. Whimpering under his breath he started out, "I'm really a human. I was born in Ordon and-" He was quickly cut short by Fang's sarcastic remark, "We weren't asking for your life story kid. Are you the Chosen Hero or not?" Staring Fang right in the eyes, Link's cobalt eyes reflected on Fang's yellow eyes and Link managed to growl out three words, "You tell me"

The staring competition went on for several long minutes until Fang finally had the courage to speak up and he stuttered, "It's true, he- he's the Chosen Hero! The one who defeated Ganondorf and freed Blizzard!" The pack erupted in a loud cheer full of howls and happy barks. Link just sat there, dumbfounded. He heard a distant neigh and his ears perked up. He heard some galloping and before he knew it, Epona came to a stop in front of him. "Hey Link! Long time no see! It seems that-"

Link suddenly jumped to his feet and growled furiously, something didn't feel right. He couldn't exactly describe the feeling, but something was terribly wrong. The air felt thick and oddly warm and he thought he could smell smoke. "What's wrong, kid?" Russ worriedly whimpered out. "I- I feel something. It's weird because it's almost the exact same feeling when I first met Ganondor-"

"Who said I was Ganondorf?" Came a bone-chilling voice from behind Link. He whirled around only to growl. There, in the shadows, was Zant, the King of Twilight.

Zant chuckled and pointed at Link, "You know, you're stupider then you look. You could of just used to Master Sword to transform back into your _precious_ human form…" He paused to let this sink in. Seeing Link's furious expression still plastered on his face he continued, "but too bad I corrupted its power. I see that you've been randomly transforming in and out of your wolf form the past year or so yes?" Link didn't answer, you weren't supposed to answer those kinds of questions. His growl just rose in volume and he arched him back as the fur on his neck bristled. Epona whinnied and sarcastically said, "So? What's it to you?" Zant glared at the perky horse and said in a low cold voice, "That was I. I've been hunting the Chosen Hero ever sinse he killed me a year or so ago, and now it's time to have my revenge…by killing him!" Link sent a chilling glare at Zant but he just waved it off. "Hah, and you're in your wolf form! What an easy way to finish you off!" Zant opened his mouth to reveal vampire fangs, something that Link didn't notice before. The Twilight King put a hand to his mouth and acted surprised, "You mean, you didn't know that I was a vampire?" Link wasn't listening however; he was more concerned of his Triforce mark glowing more brightly on the back of his left paw. Russ glanced at it and muttered under his breath, "How could I miss that?" Zant slowly approached Link but he just held his ground, still snarling at Zant. He didn't notice the glow from the Triforce of Courage transfer to the white portion of his fur and he still didn't notice when there was a bright green flash. Time seemed to stop and Link looked around confusedly. He heard a soft voice from behind him and he jumped out of his fur. "Hello, Chosen Hero" Link promptly whirled around only to come face to face with Farore herself, only her eyes were red and she had a murderous smirk on her face.

**AN: Cliffy! This chapter was…bland in my opinion. I tried to make it really cool and all freaky, but I'm not good at that kind of stuff. I will probably end up re-writing most of my stories anyways. (I already re-wrote my one-shot, 'A Brief Break from being a Hero'; you might want to check it out) **

**I originally was about to skip a few days and do it that way and do a pitiful battle scene full of Stalhounds and Stalwolves, but that will come soon enough…hopefully.**

**Anyway, read and review and tell me what you think! **

_**Oh, and I didn't mention this in the disclaimer above because I didn't want to ruin the 'shocking' cliffhanger, but I also own Vampire Zant and Dark Farore as well. **_

**That is all. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This might be a shorter chapter this time around, i'm not sure though. There's nothing to say right now, except this chapter was hard to write, but you probably already knew that hince my lack of updating. So, without any delay...here's chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: Go see previous chapters for that, i'm not wasting 'me' time here. **_**  
**_

__

_**Chapter 6**_

Link yelped and took a step back, "Who- who are you?" he growled out.

'Farore' put on a clueless face and said, "What? You didn't know? I'm Farore! You know, the Goddess of Courage-"

"You are _not_ Farore, you imposter-"

"That's for me to decide, _Hero_!"

Both Link and 'Farore' shot dagger at each other before Link realized something- _Holy shit! This can't…. be!_

"Hmph, that's right kid. I killed Farore and-"

"I wasn't thinking that"

'Farore' raised an eyebrow but continued ranting, "I am Dark Farore! I will rule this land along with Zant, the true King!"

Link rolled his eyes slightly and growled at Dark Farore. "So, what the heck do you want, Darky?"

"Darky? Nice nickname, it suits me. Anyway, I want…. I want…to kill you. Oh, and also a few Snickers bars and a chocolate cake and a new-"

"Link! Thank Us your okay!" Nayru called out from the distance. "Help us! We're trapped in Zant's spell and I only have enough power to say this once, Defeat Zant by plunging the Sword of Evil's Bane through his heart!" Dark Farore growled and flicked her hand, which caused the voice of Nayru to stop talking. "Damn her, I have kill you quick now…instead of the slow and painful method that I had planned"

Dark Farore raised her hands and chanted something in the ancient language, "Verbannen!" There was a flash of purple light as the light tried to surround Link to send him 'away' Link wouldn't have any of that however as he started snarling more viciously then before and snapping his jaws every few seconds, drool was slowly coming out of is mouth and he looked like some sort of wild beast. "Hero! Use this!" A voice called out, and Link thought it sounded like the Hero's Shade, but that wasn't his concern right now. The Hero's Shade managed to grab the Master Sword, even though it was just a regular solider that died, but there was a building suspicious in Link's mind. _I wonder…_ he cut off his own thought when he had to dodge the flying Master Sword that was directed at him. As soon as the blade of the sword touched his flesh, there was a blinding flash of blue light and when the light finally died down, the wolf wasn't there but instead…it was the Hero. Yes, _the_ Hero. The Hero of Twilight that is. What did you think I was talking about?

Growling in anger and remorse for the Goddesses, the Master Sword seemed to be in a white-knuckle grip as the two slowly circling each other. Dark Farore was the first to attack as she growled in fury and shot 5 fireballs at him, in rapid succession. Link skillfully dodged in however as he swung the sword towards Dark Farore's head. DF just ducked underneath it and chuckled. Growling in frustration, Link was trying to formulate a plan in his head. He knew that the real Farore was 'underneath' this one, he just couldn't figure out how to kill Dark Farore without killing the real thing. Laughing in triumpth, Dark Farore powered up an attack that Link hoped he would never see again. She called upon the power of Lightning to shock Link to death. The fork of lightning came down in full force and Link shut his eyes for the impact. It never came however when he realized his Triforce piece was glowing brightly again. He smirked when he realized that this thing was useful after all, and not just a curse. Gripping the Master Sword tightly, he bashed Dark Farore in the face when she was concentrating on another magic attack, jumped over her and slashed downwards, cutting off her head. An inhuman screech came from the head as Dark Farore's 'spirit' rose up into the sky and vanished into thin air.

A bright, intense green light came from Farore's body as he heard her raspy but yet somehow still soft voice speak, "Thank you for freeing me, Hero. I'm sorry if I caused you any pain" The voice came from behind Link however as he slowly turned. The head of Farore was clearly looking at him with amused eyes and she had a slight smirk on her face. It took Link to put the two together. _Wait a minute, I killed her! I chopped off her head and…_ he trailed off in his thinking as Farore laughed at his expression. "Now Hero, you must be wondering why you are here. You no doubt heard the call for help from Nayru and Din; you will have to save them as well"

Link blinked (AN: hah!) and put on a confused face. Farore just chuckled and elaborated, "Zant is causing Nayru and Din pain…. they're my sisters…. other Goddesses…. Ring a bell?" Link just continued to give her a blank stare, something Farore was uncomfortable about seeing. "Hero, snap out of it!" She flicked her fingers and a pale of water appeared out of nowhere and dumped its contents all over Link. Sputtering and shivering from the cold, he growled, "What was that for?"

"You spaced out on me there"

"So? I'm tired"

She chuckled, "It doesn't matter if your tired or not. You will need to save my sisters, Nayru and Din"

"And how would I do that?"

"Be patient and I'll tell you!" Farore snapped.

Sighing in defeat, Link let Farore continue with a slight wave of his hand.

Farore continued, "Anyway, you have to save them. How? You have to fight the same way you fought me, but accept each one will be harder. Din will naturally be the hardest because she is the Goddess of Power. Any who, each of us will give you an ancient power that the Hero of Time learned to help him complete his quest. Once you defeat all of the evil inside of us and free us, Zant will instantly die because he set a curse on us that keeps in alive. So, once you free us…. Zant will be no more."

**AN: Yeah, I think this one was shorter... but I finally decided where this story is going! Yay! I've changed the chapter 'limit' for my story, instead of it being 7 like i've planned, i'm just going to let it go and see where it ends. (Probably chapter 10, but I won't _make_ it end there. There might be a sequel, i'm not so sure though)  
**

** Yes, now the 'good' stuff. **

**Translations: There was really only one word in here and that was Verbannen.**

**Verbannen: A german word. Means to banish.**

**crowd gasps yes, I have used a non-italian word! and for a good reason too! In google translator, "Banish!" translated to something similar and I tested all of the languages in there (not all...but most) and the German translation seemed to be the best one. I will try to do italian translations for now on though, we'll see. Anyway, read and review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Last chapter must of confused you guys, cause even I got confused…. XD**

**Okay, let's make up this rule: Whenever Link fights one of the Goddesses, he becomes a human again for the battle in result of his Triforce reacting with the Goddess(es) The same with Vampire Zant (I own his vampire version, whoo.) Why? I don't know, don't ask me either. Figure out your own reason for that by yourself…**

**Don't forget to read and review! Hands out cookies to last chapter's reviewers**

**Special thanks to ****Link-the-hylian for telling me that it doesn't suck, even though I think the story is getting gradually worse… :/**

**Also special thanks to Dominique for reviewing and giving me further encouragement. **

**Last but not least, a huge thank you goes to SylphWindDancer for reviewing almost every chapter! **

**Also, a big thank you to all those people who put me/ my story on their favourites/story alert lists, even if they didn't review! You guys rock!**

**Enough with the thank-you's…here's a warning.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MORE BLOOD THEN USUAL AND THE FAINT OF HEART SHOULD NOT READ THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER/S, BECAUSE THEY WILL PROBABLY GET GORIER FOR NOW ON! OH, AND THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GLOBAL WARMING AS WELL! NOT REALLY THOUGH……**

**Yay, now the 'disclaimer'….**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters…. XD**

**Without furtuer delay, here's chapter 7! The chapters will get slightly longer, due to me running out of chapters…I did say 10 chapters…give for take a few….and there's still a lot of the story to go, so yeah….**

**I'll shut up now! skips away**

_**Chapter 7**_

Link slowly opened his eyes, and yawned like he just woken up from hibernation from a cold winter. _What do I feel all furry and why- wait…I'm a wolf again aren't I? Damn! _Link cursed inwardly. _Didn't Farore say that she would give me a new power?_ Link thought to himself. At that time, Link's stomach decided to make itself known by rumbling hungrily. _Looks like I have to eat first…_

After hunting himself a meal, he dragged it slowly towards an old oak that looked like it was going to fall over at any minute. As soon as he went near the tree however, he sensed….a presence. The Triforce of Courage allows the weilder to sense danger quicker and sooner then others, it allows the weilder to sense 'presences' such as magic. It also gives the weilder immense courage when they need it the most, like fighting Ganondorf. Licking his snout in excitement, Link savaglly ripped apart the carcass of a cow. Yes, there are cows in Hyrule…it surprised me too. This cow was wild however, so he didn't have to kill livestock. The blue-eyed beast put one of his front paws on the carcass to get a better grip on the meat and to eat it easier as it was rolling all over the place. The beast finally ate the breast of the animal and was just going to start on the thighs and the dark meat (AN: I love dark meat!) when he saw a delicious sight. Through the cow's ribcage, he saw the heart of the animal- the ultimate prize. Link set his jaw and attempted to open up the ribcage but pulling on it with his teeth. That of course, didn't work. He couldn't help but notice that the cow tasted a lot like chicken, but everything tastes like chicken…doesn't it? Maybe all the animals are in disguise as chickens….but who knows? It's possible.

After looking over the carcass, he spotted a broken rib facing him. Growling in trumpth, he easily separated the rib from the rest and stuck his snout in the ribcage. The beast tried to move around the lungs, but they were still partially full of air. Link bit the corner of each one and watched in satisfaction as the air in the lungs escaped and there was a sound of a balloon slowly letting out air. Eventually, the lungs went flat; a sign that there was absolutely no air left in them. Pushing them aside, he finally saw the heart, still sitting there. The blue-eyed beast tried to grab the heart, but he couldn't reach it. A cow rib was jabbing into his gut and it was starting to bruise now, so Link retreated to treat those ribs a lesson.

After Link ripped open the whole side of the ribcage (AN: Don't know if that is possible, but let's just say that he's strong!) he reached in a gently clamped the heart in between his teeth. Slowly raising his head out of the animal, he raised his head slightly and squeezed the heart in between his teeth. With a popping sound, the heart burst and blood flew in every direction, the blood was soaking into his fur and he would have to swim in the water after this to clean himself. The beast devoured the heart and looked at the now messed up carcass. There wasn't much to eat now, and he was stuffed. So, yawning from the effort, he settled down beside his kill and drifted off into a shallow sleep (AN: Is that the expression?)

Link woke up to a slight buzzing in his ears. He slowly sat up only to recoil and start snarling at the 'intruder' The intruder was a seemisly harmless chrystal with a glowing green ball hovering in the middle of the clear chrystal. As soon as Link touched his nose with the object, there was a bright flash of green light and the crystal disappeared! He heard a mysterous voice, "Congratulations! You've found Farore's Wind! An item of power used my the Hero of Time himself! Use this item to warp out of dungeons, set a warp point, or get out of 'sticky' situations! All in all, a wonderful package! Press start and equip the item using the A button and the joystick!" (AN: couldn't resist, sorry! .)

Link narrowed his eyes and he felt a growling building up in his throat. _I don't know who that is, but I don't like them. They are annoying! Just _like_ Midna! _Contarary to popular belief, whenever Link thought of Midna, her eye twitched. He wasn't all sad and emo that she left, instead he was royally pissed off that she could just leave him like that- after all they went through. She still owed him 50 rupees for a bet they made at the fishing hole…

**START FLASHBACK! LINK'S POV!**

"Hey Link! What's that shiny thing down there in the water?" Midna practically yelled in my ears. I rolled my eyes and slowly said, "Why don't you check it out, twerp?"

Midna scowled, "I'm not a twerp! Just throw in your rod and get whatever that's shiny up here! Hurry up! We still need to get the last fused shadow and I like shiny stuff! That's why I'm sending you to get these awesome fused shadows and then later on shiny mirrors, because I love SHINY STUFF!"

I raised an eyebrow at her, as soon as I got the last fused shadow for her…I was going back to Ordon. With a flick of my wrist, the rod flew in the water and I heard a plop as the bobber hit the water. I waited a minute or two until I felt a bite. "I bet it's a huge fish!" Midna yelled in my ear again. "It's a shiny fish too! I love shiny!" I rolled my eyes, I already knew that she liked shiny things. I shook my head as I hauled up the loot. "No, I bet it's a bottle"

"I bet you 50 rupees that it's a shiny fish!"

"You're on!"

A few seconds later, a slimey bottle was brought up and it ungracefully slammed on the ground below. There was a loud crash and the bottle broke in to a million pieces. I grumbled under my breath, "It was a bottle anyway, and not a fish. You owe me 50 rupees"

**END FLASHBACK! **

Grumbling under his breath, Link looked up in the sky. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon so Link set off towards his next destination: Wherever That Is.

**AN: A not so cliffy. Sorry, this chapter was just a fill-in and I ran out of ideas like half-way. It was going to be a full chapter full of action, but I still need more planning with that, so I did a fill-in chapter. I was starting to feel guilty about not updating anyways. There's a slight reference to my oneshot in here, see if you can catch it! If you actually read the author notes, put 'popcorn' in your review! Thanks! Stay tuned for the next 'exciting' installment of F.F.F! **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry guys, this isn't really a chapter...more like a fill-in chapter. There is important plot points in this chapter however, so read it. I tried to add some humour to the story at the end, i'm not sure if it worked though. rubs back of head**

**There will, however, be a bigger and better and more 'violenter' battle with the Goddess Nayru in the next chapter. I'm workingon it now as we speak. Not really though, I have to plan out what is going to happne first...XD**

**'---' Scene change**

**'----' Vision starts/stops.**

**  
Have fun counting the dashes! XD  
**

**Disclaimer: See past chapters. I really don't want to repeat this over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over...XD  
**

_**Not really a Chapter 8…**_

Link sighed as he trotted along the beaten path of Faron Province. As he slowly progressed towards the Sacred Grove, he couldn't help but notice that something was…off. He shook his furry head; he wouldn't let his slight paranoia of those Stalhounds scare him.

---

Link panted as he finally arrived in the Sacred Grove. It looked exactly the same then it did when he first left the Grove. Link sighed as he started to howl the tune to, 'Zelda's Lullaby' Of course, the song didn't actually lull the princess to sleep, but it was a sacred song that the Hero of Time used so many times all of those years ago…

So naturally, the song would be used as a key for the Master Sword. Of course, it isn't that simple because anybody could hum the simple tune. The Goddesses put conditions on the song that if one tried to play, hum or sing the song in an attempt to gain access to a certain area; the person would just vanish into thin air and never be seen again. At least, that was the myth to keep thieves at bay…

Link shook his head to snap himself of his reverie, he had to concentrate here. Farore instructed him to get the Master Sword from its resting place and strike down evil once more. Typical.

Sighing in defeat and extreme frustration, he ran off to find the annoying skull-kid with the lantern.

---

Link's breath caught in his throat when he saw the remains of the actual Sacred Grove. It was in ruins, the trees were burnt to a crisp, dead, or dying. He could practically feel the forest's pain, the ancient forest of the Kokiri people.

"Fear not, Hero. I am here to help"

Link perked up at the foreign voice and let out a fierce snarl as a warning. The voice only chuckled in response, "I'm not going to hurt you. Quit being so paranoid. You must be wondering what happened here. That's what I'm here to tell you, the ancestry of my people…"

----

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and it was early morning. The water was crystal clear and you could easily see the bottom of the lake. It was the home of the Great Deku Tree, and the Tribe of Kokiri people. The tribe's people would never grow up, forever to remain as kids. It has been rumored that the Kokiri never die, but no one could ever confirm the suspicions. There was a cursed forest just beyond the Village of the Forest People, the Lost Woods. As the name suggests, the haunting music that flowed throughout the woods cursed whoever entered the woods, and they eventually starved to death, and turned into feral beasts, Wolfos.

After the Hero of Time defeated Ganondorf, he put the Master Sword to rest in the Pedestal of Time and went back to his own time. A few weeks went by, and Hyrule was slowly recovering from what Ganondorf did during the Imprisoning War. No one remembered what the Hero of Time did, what he sacrificed for Hyrule. Feeling alone and dejected, he made his way to Termina to start a new way of life…and to find Navi, his fairy partner that left him.

As soon as the Hero of Time left Hyrule, evil slowly started to re-surface. The evil came in forms of shadows, slowly devouring all in their path. The shadow developed from the Shadow Temple, a Sacred place of the Shiekah Tribe. The Shadows chewed through Kakriko Village, Zora's Domain, Lon Lon Ranch, Gerndo Valley, and then eventually Hyrule Castle. The Shadows avoided the place where the temples resided, as the Sages were still guarding the temples. The Spawns from the Sacred Realm, as they were often called, were invincible. Swords, maces, flails, or arrows couldn't harm them. They could not be harmed by anything, except for the sun. There was one weakness of the Shadows, the sun. As soon as the first rays of sun peeked over the mountains that surrounded the country of Hyrule, the beasts would drop everything that they were doing and just vanish, only to come back full strength the following night.

Hyrule was a living nightmare, and it would only get worse if there wasn't interference. The Goddesses, hearing the pleas of the people, flooded Hyrule with blood of the many who died in previous wars for Hyrule. The beasts, confused and disorientated, vanished…never to be seen again. The Goddesses made their way down to Hyrule, their creation. They saw the broken and cracked Master Sword, and with Din's Flaming Arms, they relocated the Temple of Time to Kikori Forest, the only place where the Shadows didn't touch. No one knew why the Shadows did not harm the Kikori, but some think that the Shadows could not harm such innocence of the Kokiri people, who were completely oblivious to the Outside World's troubles.

The Sacred Temple of Time, sat there, rotting, in the middle of the Lost Woods. Never to be seen again. Until the Chosen Hero came along. The descendant to the Hero of Time.

----

Link snapped back into reality, feeling a little bit dazed. What happened back there?

The voice spoke again, "Let me answer your questions for you, young hero. That was a vision of the past, and not many have seen it. You're lucky to see what happened, many think that the Temple of Time was demolished in the attack"

"Who, who are you?" Link snarled at the intruder that he could now see. The voice was a girl, a young girl in fact. She had green hair, her clothes were blue, and she looked like a midget. Maybe one of the new kids in Ordon was playing a trick on him? Among the green-ness of her style was empty blue eyes, like she had already taken her last breath. Looking closely, he realized that this child had spot of dried up blood all over her clothes. The edges of her clothes were ripped in such a fashion that it looked like a great struggle between her and another person. Link squinted his eyes and realized with horror that this young, innocent-looking girl, was a ghost, or a spirit? He couldn't really tell, but the child must of seen his look of pure horror because she frowned. "Don't be alarmed by my presence, Hero. I was merely murdered by a bunch of 'assasins'" She put extra emphesis on 'assasins' and Link could detect a hint of scorn in her tiny voice.

The young green girl shook her head and put on a fake smile, "No matter. That does not matter. What does matter is that you have a great quest to go on Hero. It shouldn't take very long, due to your skills, but it is an important one. Go, and let the Goddess of Courage be with you" She started to fade away, and Link idly watched before calling out to the air, "Wait! Who are you?"

The voice spoke one last time, "It does not matter, Hero. I will tell you in due time. Go." Silence.

Sighing in frustration and confusion, Link trotted out towards Lake Hylia…maybe a bath would do him some good.

---

_Note to self: Never take a bath when other people are watching, especially if your in danger of transforming back to your human form._

Link was still blushing when he exited Lake Hylia on his horse, Epona. His transformation back to his human body happened at the wrong place in the wrong time. Grumbling under his breath, he kick Epona on her flanks and his breath was caught in his throat once again. He felt the wind nip and sting his face as he closed his eyes for the ride. _Ah, where will fate take me next? _So, Link and Epona traveled on, not knowing where they were going, they were just winging it. If he would of looked back, he would have seen the teary face of Saria, the Forest Sage staring at him as he left. Again.

**AN: That wasn't so bad was it? Now, see that little blueish-purple button down there that says 'go'? Click it and leave a review! I do accept annoymous reviews, if you havn't already figured it out. I forgot to mention the next chapter 'encouragements' for the last few chapters. As always, it is atleast 3 reviews, annoymous or not. Nice or not. But they can' tbe too mean, or i'll get discouraged and...yeah, you know what happens. My story falls of 'the map' XD**

**Read and Review! If you actually read this author note and others, put 'cheesecake' in your review! Thanks!**

**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys rule! Hands out cheesecake to everyone who reviewed, but hands out a big cookie to Sylph**

**A big, juicy battle scene in this chapter! Yay! Battle-ness! XD **

**Some 'attempted' humor and some of my troubles in the Zelda series. You'll find out when.**

**There's also a 'temple' in this chapter too. I told ya that I'd lead up to it…well maybe not all of you…only to my reviewers…but hey. If you don't review, you don't get the 'inside scoop' :/**

** I can't help but wonder why my hits for each chapter keeps on getting lower and lower. Why? Is it because my writing's getting worse? Or am I missing something else here? ****If you answer this question, you get a cookie and a drink of your choice.**** Yay for digital treats! XD**

**I made this chapter as 'epic' and as descriptive as possible.**

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: I decided to not put a chapter limit on this story, as I don't want to just randomly end the story like right...now...so the story chapters will continue until the story is finished. Wheeeee! **_

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

_**The Awesome Chapter 9**_

Link sighed in frustration as he once again checked his map. He was lost. He just wasn't lost anywhere, however. He was lost in a tower, a huge tower that touched the heavens. A tower that was bright blue that had sapphires embedded in it. Link didn't know why he came to this place, but he had a feeling that he would find out very soon.

The Chosen Hero was about to continue on when he heard a shuffling of feet behind him. He yanked out his Ordon Sword, only to face nothing. _Must be the lack of sleep…_Link thought to himself, completely missing the fact that there just _might_ be an enemy or monster behind him. Folding his map neatly, the Hero didn't even take one step when he heard a few guttural grunts. He froze in mid-step... those weren't normal monsters. He read about them in books, especially ones focusing around the Hero of Time and his adventures. He knew that sound, but he just couldn't place it. There was a terrifying screech behind him and Link could have sworn that his eardrums blew out right there. He rolled forward away from the sound and turned around on one heel to come face to face with a monster that was only in legends: A lizardflos. (AN: Spelling?)

The lizard-monster screeched again and Link had to fight himself from dropping his sword to hold on to his sensitive elf ears. Link clenched his jaw and he tightened his grip on his sword. This was so not going to be fun. They seemed to have a staring contest, until the Lizardflos broke the wavering silence with an ear-splitting scream. Link responded with one of his own as the two clashed swords. The sound of metal-on-metal was deafening as the two swords clashed over and over again. The dance of death went on for a few minutes, with neither side tiring. The monster suddenly stopped and jabbed its sword outwards towards Link's head. He barely had time to dodge as he felt the dagger-like weapon scrape against his cheek. He felt the familiar tingle of blood seeping down his face and he cringed. _Ouch._ The Hero narrowed his eyes at the offending creature, which didn't seem fazed at all. The creature roared as it charged at Link with its weapon raised. In one smooth move, Link dodged to the right of the Lizardflos, and stabbed his sword into the creature's back. The monster emitted a soft sound of pain before its eyes rolled back into its head and the body went limp.

Making a face, Link pushed the body off of his sword and rummaged around in his endless pocket for a red potion. Luck was apparently on his side today as he found a red potion, but it smelled weird. It didn't smell like the other red potions, it smelled like a week old laundry and rotten cheese. Scrunching up his face in disgust, Link debated to himself if drinking this thing will kill him or not. Well, even if it _did_ go bad, he would only have a sick stomach, but his wounds would be healed…right? He couldn't of been more wrong.

He made another face as he drank the potion, it tasted worse than it smelled. He felt nauseous, but he was more concerned with what happened to his wound on his cheek. Instead of the wound healing up like it was supposed to, it got worse. Puss started to leak out of the wound and Link felt himself swallow some bile that was threatening to come up. Feeling basically like crap and hungry, he curled up on the ground and went into a dreamless rest.

Link awoke feeling somewhat better, but he still felt bad. Having no choice but to continue, he ate a piece of goat jerky, hoping it would stay down long enough to be digested. Sighing in frustration and from the lack of sleep, he opened the door to the next room.

---

_Damn, when will this darn maze end?_ Link thought as he once again took a wrong turn and ended up at another dead end. He felt the ground rumble as once again, the maze changed around. It seemed to have a time limit; Link guessed it was five minutes.

_This is probably the tower's only defense against the almighty Hero of-_ he stopped in mid-thought as a plant snapped at him. He sighed, another deku baba. He really hated those things. Swinging his sword with barely any effort, he decapitated the plant and continued through the annoying 'ever-changing maze of doom'.

---

He turned around a corner and low and behold- another dead end. Link pounded his hand against the 'wall' in frustration, and was about to let out a colourful string of curses until he fell through the maze. He found himself at the other end of the room and he realized with great frustration that he just could of pushed against any 'wall' on the same side and he would of got out. Damn. Rubbing his temples in a mix of confusion and anger, he looked up towards the next door. The door was decorated in gold and blue ribbon and it looked like something out of the hippy age. He raised an eyebrow at the door and he tried to open it. No luck, it wouldn't move. He waited a few seconds and tried again, but still the same thing. He blinked and wondered to himself why he tried the same thing twice. Shrugging the question off, he raised his foot and tried to kick down the door. He felt something crack and the crack wasn't the door. It was his foot.

---

The Chosen Hero was now back at the beginning of the tower again. He finally came to the conclusion that the door was the Boss Door, but he didn't have the boss key! Argh! How he hated that…

Link searched far and wide for the key, but there was nothing. He growled in frustration as he put down his sleeping bag to rest, maybe he would sleep on it.

---

After a few more hours of searching, Link finally found the boss key. Trudging back to the boss door, he finally reached the last room before the boss door. Rolling his eyes at the maze, he attempted to walk through the 'walls' again. His face slammed into something solid and he found himself looking into red eyes. He took a few steps back and went out of the maze, back at the beginning of it. He heard an evil chuckle as the image of Nayru appeared in front of him. But, of course, it wasn't really Nayru. Yeah sure, it was her body…but her spirit was locked away in who knows where...

"Well Hero, it looks like you found out the secret of the maze" 'Nayru' smirked at the offending green-clad 'hero' Oh, she wanted to whip his butt so bad…

Link only raised an eyebrow and said softly, "What are you talking about?"

Dark Nayru gave him a pointed look, "You know just exactly what I'm talking about hero. It looks like you have to actually solve the puzzle and not cheat like you did before. I'll see you behind that door over there!" She seemed to sing the last sentence, "Have fun!" With a slight wave of her hand, Dark Nayru was gone…. apparently behind that door.

Scoffing and rolling his eyes, Link once again faced the ever-changing maze of doom.

---

Link finally found himself in the center of the maze, a feat that seemed impossible. Fearing the maze would change again, he opened the chest that was there and he pulled out a shield. His eyes were wide in shock as he realized what shield this was, it was the mirror shield…the same one that the Hero of Time used! Not wanting to ditch his Hylian shield, he stuffed it into his endless pocket and put of the Mirror Shield. _Huh, what do you know? A perfect fit._

---

Link took a deep breath as he finally made it out of the maze; he was all bloody from his occasional encounter of Deku Babas and Moblins. But don't worry; most of the blood wasn't his. Taking another deep calming breath, he unlocked the door with the golden boss key and the door groaned open…

**AN: Just to let you know, I really wanted to end the chapter here. But after half-an-hour of straight debating, I decided to do Nayru's battle in this chapter. After all, I did promise…XD**

The door slammed shut behind Link, but he was used to it by now…he didn't even turn around or seem fazed by the fact that he was trapped in the same room as a postal goddess. He couldn't help but feel giddy and the familiar rush of adrenaline flooded his body once again. Gripping his sword in part excitement and part fear, he awaited the appearance of Dark Nayru. The Hero heard an evil chuckle as he watched the appearance of Dark Nayru. The appearance 'scene' was brief however and as soon as she turned from transparent to opaque, she struck. Dark Nayru flicked her wrist at Link and a barrage of blue fireballs came raining down on poor Link. Not wasting a chance, Link blocked all of the fireballs and to his surprise, the magic of the fireballs seemed to absorb into the shield. The shield was quickly pulsing bright blue and it seemed like the shield was pulsing in time with his heartbeat. With a thrust of his shield, the magic from the shield came out of the surface like a 'bat outta hell' the magic of Nayru was used against her as the blue mass of magic slammed into her chest. Not wishing to waste a second, Link leaped in and gave a slash to Nayru across her chest before retreating. Growling in anger, Dark Nayru chanted a spell and sent a laser size of blue energy right at Link! He put up his shield, but to his surprise, the magic started to drill into the shield. Apparently, the shield couldn't absorb highly concentrated attacks. Dodging out the way from the blue laser-like magic, Link used some of his own magic. His sword started to glow an angry red as he channeled the magic flowing in his veins to his sword. IT was harder to do to a regular sword that wasn't magic however, and Link knew he could only do it once before collapsing. Link gave his classic 'Hyah!' cry as he jumped up into the air and slammed to sword down parallel to the 'floor'. There was a deafening sound of magic hitting magic as Nayru responded with a powerful magic attack of her own. Neither side was backing down and Link was tiring quickly. Deciding to save his energy for later, he nimbly dodged the fatal magic attack from Nayru as he back flipped a few times. He studied Dark Nayru carefully, she could only use magic attacks and she was powerful…so, smirking in triumph checked his supply of rupees. Excellent, he had at least 2000 in there. Snapping his fingers, he 'changed' in the Magic armor that he bought from Malo Mart a while ago. Nayru made a face and charged up for another powerful magic attack while Link just crossed his arms and stood there, still having a triumphant smirk on his lips. Nayru let out a grunt of effort as she sent the powerful blue magic attack towards Link again. Link just held out one fist and the magic stopped in its tracks. He tilted his head towards Nayru and the ball of magic seemed to nod in response as it sent speeding back towards his caster.

The magic armor not only defended Link from no damage by sucking rupees away, but it also gave him full control over magic. He could bend it and make it do his bidding, so thus he used Dark Nayru's most powerful magic attack against her.

The ball of swirling magic impacted Dark Nayru's chest with full force and her eyes were wide with shock. Link ran up towards Dark Nayru and with a powerful stab where her heart was supposed to be, Dark Nayru screamed, as she seemed to dissolve into the air. Link didn't even have time to sheath his sword before he felt his knees give and everything went black before he hit the ground.

**AN: BAM! CLIFFHANGER! Muwhahahahahaha! XD**

**Sorry about all of the 'scene changes' but I write better that way. I find it hard to continue a scene for a long amount of time, unless I'm really in the 'zone', which I'm not. This was a five page chapter, and the battles were hopefully enough to wet your appetite for the battle against Din and the final battle. Yes, the final battle is not Dark Din, it's someone else. There's a question, a rather important question…for me anyway, up at the top of the chapter. Find it and read it, there's a reward too…so read the underlined part for the reward if you answer it. XD**

**Once again, I'd like anyone who actually ****reads author notes to put 'Thunderbolt' into their review somewhere!**** If you want to know why, read the previous chapters. I even underlined the key part, so you shouldn't miss it. XD**

**Read and Review:)**

**Just a little side note to anyone who cares: Did you know that the symbol for the mirror shield is actually the Muslim symbol on the Mirror shield in OoT? At least it was in my version, I've got version 1 of the game…I looked it up. Nintendo changed the symbols that were offensive to the Muslim people and they changed the fire temple song because it said a prayer or something in Muslim language. Heh. I figured that out by myself. XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I haven't really updated this story in a while (for me anyways…) and I started to feel guilty about it. I've been concentrating on my new story, "Skirmish" which I hope will be a big hit. That story will be my side story, but this one is now my main one. With Secrets of the Past out of the picture for now, I can focus on two stories instead of three!**

** Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes in here...my spellcheck obviously didn't catch them. If you do spot any, please point 'em out! I'll correct them if I feel like it! XD**

** That is all. Now, for the 'sacred' disclaimer.  
**

**Disclaimer: No. See past chapters.**

_**The Crazy Chapter 10**_

_Ugh, my aching head…what…what happened?_ Link opened his eyes slowly and cautiously. He couldn't think clearly, everything was cloudy in his mind and he had a tremendous pain from the back of his head. He tried his best to ignore it. The Chosen Hero slowly looked around the room, which was simple. The room had a traditional brown table with one chair in it and the rest of the room was white. The door was his right side and the bed was a bit too small for him. Link's ears pricked up when he heard voices, voices that he didn't want to hear again.

"Hey! Hero, how's it goin'!" _Crap. _Link thought, _it's Farore…._

"Hey, man! Thanks for saving me the other day. Let me tell you, fighting evil like that is….really hard, man!" Farore boasted out, in truth…it sounded like she was drunk. Which she probably was.

"Where-" he stopped mid-sentence…something about his voice had changed…

Farore looked at him expectanly and he just sighed and tried again, "Where are we?"

The Goddess of Courage grinned a very drunkish smile and proudly stated, "This is the Wiiizard of Ozzzz! Beware the Phannntooooom of the Operaaaaa!!!!"

"That's enough, Farore. Quit acting like you're drunk. You're scaring the Hero" said another voice. Link looked over to his left and saw that Nayru was glaring dagger at Farore while she just danced around happily. The Goddess of Wisdom sighed and yelled her name, "FARORE!"

Farore immedietly snapped out of…whatever she was in and grinned wickedly.

Link just raised an eyebrow, expecting one of them to explain. Nayru did, "Excuse us, Hero. Farore does that to everyone when they arrive in pain at our place"

The Hero's eyebrow involuntarily twitched, this is so not good.

Nayru raised her hands in apology and nudged Farore in the sides to do as well, "Yes, Hero. We thank you for your courage in saving us from the terrible evil." To Link's surprise, both of them bowed in unison. "We are forever in your debt…" stated Nayru quietly while Farore squimed around like a little child. "And excuse Farore over here, but she is acting like a 5 year old. Stop it, Farore."

Groaning, Farore muttered out, "You're no fun…"

Nayru rolled her eyes while Farore just chuckled. Link looked at the exchange, not knowing what waas happening. _Did I miss something?_

Farore blinked and stopped laughing, only to turn to the hero. She smirked and said, "Why don't you try talking. You know, T-A-L-K-I-N-G? I can hear your thoughts, ya know...and let me tell you…they are _not_ cool!"

The Chosen Hero narrowed her eyes at her only to tense up suddenly. Nayru cocked her head to one side and asked, "What's wrong?"

Something _was_ defanietly wrong from the start. _The Master Sword is gone, the Goddesses have gone insane and….and Din's still possessed. Well, that explains everything…_

Farore pouted, "Hey! I have not gone insane! Just a little…crazy" Nayru's only response was her rolling her eyes again.

_And on top of that, I lost Midna…_

Nayru frowned, "Oh, don't fret over her honey. She wasn't worth it" It was Farore's turn to roll her eyes.

_And since the Goddesses are apparently on crack and are just humouring me here…then I guess I'm on my own…_

Nayru and Farore both bursted out, "We are _not_ on crack!"

Link glared daggers at the two, "Then what do you call it?"

Farore suddenly squealed and burst out laughing and Nayru followed suit. "Don't fret Hero, we're just playing around…chill!" Nayru continued, "Yeah and we just wanted to freak you out a little and make you angry!"

_And it worked…_

Nayru cleared her throat, "Anyway, it's time for you to go back to Hyrule now. You do still have to save one more Goddess after all. Din is going to be extremely hard and you might need help from the Princess of Destiny. That is all"

_Princess of Destiny? Who is-_

"Oh, wrong timeline. Never mind. I meant Princess Zelda. Sorry" Nayru blushed from embarrasement being flicking her wrist "Now go!"

The world around the Hero turned green and blue as he went back to Hyrule-to save the land from utter destruction.

---

Link found himself outside of the tower that he fought in before. Quickly mounting Epona, he trotted off towards Lake Hylia, wanting to relax there and maybe play a few games. Little did he know that a certain pack was following him…

---

"Hey, Russ! Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I'm positive, Blizzard. Even if the kid's actually a human, he's still a good person and I doubt he would turn us into coats…"

"But Russ! He's a human!"

"Shut up, Blizzard! I know what I'm doing!" Russ growled out at the white wolf, "Besides, he's a hero. We have to look after him. After all, we all were heroes one point in our life."

Ginger bounded towards the hero riding on his horse and excitely stated, "Well, what are we waiting for? I want to run!"

---

Link stopped and unsheathed his sword and turned Epona around from her slow trot. He narrowed his eyes at the bushes, thinking he heard something. He stared at the bushes for a few minutes before shrugging and urging Epona into a slow trot again.

---

"See that, Ginger? You nearly got us caught!" Fang quietly growled at Ginger who just whimpered. "Why is he moving so slow? Doesn't he have a country to save?" Splotch observed. Russ just rolled his eyes as Link turned into a spec in the distance. "All right…is that enough distance between us? Let's go!" Ginger practically howled in joy as she took off towards the horse. It's been a while since they've been able to run. They _have_ been following the Hero ever since he mysteriously left that one day…

---

Link froze, having heard the howl that Ginger let out a few seconds ago. Narrowing his eyes, he pulled back on Epona's reins causing her to rear up and turn around 180 degrees and landing with a _thump._ He thought he saw a blur of white and something brownish slam into the blob but he couldn't really see that far. Shrugging, he slowly turned Epona around and this time, urged her into a gallop.

---

Russ panted as he finally saw that they arrived at Lake Hylia. "Damn kid! You're horse is mighty fast!" Blizzard rolled her eyes and was about to snap back at the cocky Russian wolf when she froze. Link was currently on Epona in front of them with a smug smile on his face. Splotch wagged her tail when she saw the Hero and tried to jump on Link as soon as he dismounted his horse.

"Hey guys! How have you been doin'?" Link happily asked, only to realize that wolves can't speak and understand his language. _Damn…_

It wasn't a surprise when Link saw Russ chatting with Epona, he had done that many times in his adventure. Epona sounded distressed for some reason and the other wolves became figity. Link just raised an eyebrow when Epona looked at him with her big round brown eyes, probably expecting him to do something. Link just raised his other eyebrow and looked around him. They were still in Lake Hylia by the water where the gray cannon was…so what's their problem? Link pointed to the sky cannon in question, wondering if they wanted to see him blast off towards the heavens. Russ made a sound that sounded like a laugh and shook his head back and forth. This only made our poor hero more confused as he tried to descipher what Russ was saying.

"Comon, Kid! Listen!" Russ growled out in frustration at the human. Splotch rolled her eyes and calmly stated in their own language, "He doesn't understand our language now that he's a human."

"I know! But that doesn't mean that he can't motion to us what he thinks we're talking about!"

"What are we talking about anyway?"

"How Link is in grave danger right now"

"Oh, right. Hey, I've got an idea! I need a grave!"

Russ just stared at her before asking, "Why do you need a grave for? You're not dying…"

"For me to motion to it that he's in grave danger…"

Russ furrowed his 'eyebrows' in thought, "Yes…that could work…"

Link muttered under his breath, "What the hell are they talking about?" he shrugged and looked towards the water. There was something about the water, he just couldn't put a finger on it. He turned his attention back to Splotch, who was currently drawing something in the dirt. He squinted his eyes in order to see better, and he saw something that confused him more then he already was. What Link saw was a crudely drawn shape that looked like an old fashioned tombstone. Splotch looked at Link, looked at the grave drawing and then looked at him again. _It's like, she's trying to tell me something…_Link thought. Russ barked once and growled when he started to zone out. He stared at the picture for a while until he finally came up with a solution, "You want me to die?" Splotch narrowed her eyes and crouched down, her teeth bared. "Okay, so you don't….what gives?" Fang, who was currently drinking from the lake, had enough of this and trotted over the group. He tossed his head towards the tombstone picture, looked at Link and then fell over on the ground and acted like he was dead. Link gasped when he realized what they were saying, "I-I'm in…grave danger?"

**AN: Yay! The wolf's pack's back! I told some of you that the pack would be coming in 'soon'! XD**

**The beginning part with the Goddesses was just something to make me laugh, and hopefully you too. I wanted to portray Farore as being the goofy and childish one, and I think I've got it down pat. I love giving the Goddesses personalities! XD**

**Read and review please! **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:….hey! To those who don't read my other stories…I was on vacation for two weeks…and I didn't get any chance to write even though I planned to do a lot of writing. But, you know how it goes. I got…distracted. XD**

**This chapter was **_**painfully**_** hard to write. Every paragraph, I would check the word count…only to have my hopes crushed that I still had a while to go. It was really hard to write this chapter, but I felt really bad for keeping you guys waiting without a word from me. I didn't even tell you I was going to leave on vacation…**

**So anyway, I'm so sorry for the wait. I also couldn't get 'in the mode' for writing this story…**

**Disclaimer: No. See previous chapters.**

--- Time change/scene change.

_**Chapter 12**_

Splotch rolled her eyes and nodded her head. She barked a few times at the other wolves as if to tell them something. Link just stared at the picture, with a raised eyebrow. _I didn't know that wolves could draw…_he thought.

---

Time passes quickly when you're having fun. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case for Link. The wolf pack and Epona were having a blast, it seemed. They were talking for hours straight, back and forth. Back and forth. Link figured Epona was telling them about what he was up to. He stared boringly to the sun setting in Lake Hylia. It would be night soon, obviously, and the wolves would have to leave. That's what he had thought anyways. It was about time that he would have to free the Goddess Din from her…imprisonment? That seemed like the right word right now. Link looked back at the chatting animals, he hated to leave like this.

"So, then I was like…Ginger! How can we get in the Nayru tower temple thing without getting caught? And Ginger was like 'Oh, I don't know. Figure something out!' " There was a laughter among the crowd of animals.

Link looked back at the animals that seemed to be laughing. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion at them. He didn't like how they were innocently staring at him. He just rolled his eyes and got in a comfortable position. He's might as well use this time for some shuteye.

---

Link was awoken to a slimy, smelling, wet thing to the face. He instinctively reached out and tried to grab his sword. He only managed to grab a…tuff of fur? He snapped open his eyes to see an annoyed Russ and in his hand he saw a tuff of wolf fur. He could only smile sheepishly at him before looking at the rest of the pack. Epona whinnied, as if to get his attention. Rolling his eyes, Link mounted Epona. The horse had apparently told the wolves that they couldn't come. The two trotted off towards their destination. Only Link was unaware that they were being followed. By a certain pack of wolves.

--- Time Lapse. One day ---

Link wiped some sweat from his face. They had finally arrived at their final destination. It was an omonious looking place, oddly enough…it was just a house. The Triforce was reacting to this place however, and Link knew that Dark Din was in there somewhere. He gripped his Ordon broadsword in anticipation. Link made sure everything was on him before he knocked. He made sure that he had the mirror shield on his back. When he reached in his pocket to see if he had enough faries, his hand touched something…warm? He could of sworn that he took that cucoo out of his pocket long ago…

Rolling his eyes at the memory, the Hero of Twilight pulled out the warm object. His eyes went wide at the object in question. The object was a crystal, about the size of his hand. The crystal had a blue floating ball inside and it was only then that Link realized what it was. _It's Nayru's Love…the same magic that the Hero of Time used. It gave him a shield…_ Link smiled, now he had an advantage. Putting the precious item for future and quick use, he clenched his fist slightly as he reached for the doorknob.

He opened to door to find that the small house wasn't small inside. It looked like a colussem inside. He heard a rough scoff come from the corner of the room. He peered into red eyes. "Well, 'Hero'…it looks like you found my place. I didn't expect you to find it…" Dark Din smirked slightly, "Even if you do have the Mirror shield and Nayru's Love…you can't possibly defeat me. Din, The Goddess of Power!" Dark Din powered up a decent sized fire ball to which she fired prompty at our Hero. Link just rolled aside as he drew his sword. He brought back the sword behind him and channeled magic into it., a trick that he learned from the Hero's shade. When he struck however, he didn't bring it down as he usually did. He instead directed the magic towards the Goddess of Power. She screamed in agony as the magic blast hit her in the abdomin and Link saw his chance. Or he thought he did. As he was charging with his sword held up high, Din suddenly sent out a fire shield like those fire slugs used and Link skidded to a halt.

Link mumbled a few curses under his breath as he tried to avoid the eccessive amount of fireballs. Din was now on the offensive and that left Link no other choice but to defend himself. He held out his Mirror Shield, which was by now pulsing rapidly. The stored magic suddenly blasted out of the shield, but Din easily dodged it. Link cursed out loud this time, and the Goddess of Power literally laughed in his face. The Hero of Twilight grit his teeth and charged the still laughing Goddess. With one slash across the face, Link retreated back by doing a few backflips. The Goddess of Power screamed in agony and then anger. Link narrowed his eyes, he realized that there was something he was missing here. He concentrated on the feral beast inside of him as he began to transform into his lupine form. Link could instantly see what he was doing wrong. He growled and barked at Dark Din, but she didn't seem fazed. He snapped his jaws and hissed out in warning, the Goddess seemed to freeze in fear. Without wasting his chance, Link sprinted towards Dark Din who was paralyzed in fear. He quickly turned into human form and pressed his left hand, the one with the Triforce, on Dark Din's forehead. There was an inhuman screech as the power of the Triforce of Courage literally forced out the evil spirit that was possessing Din. With no body for the evil spirit to possess, it vanished into thin air.

**AN: Sorry guys if this chapter wasn't up to par. I really had a hard time writing this one and I'd hope you don't go all crazy on me and try to beat me…XD**

**Anyway, contrary to popular belief…this is not the ending. There is still one more 'epic' battle before the ending. I predict the story will be two more chapters until the end. Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! **

**Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: SI've been neglecting this story…but I haven't given up on despite if I want too. I am not about to abandon this story and disappoint the people that read and review this thing. **

**Please note that the following chapter takes place a week or so after Dark Din was defeated. I wrote the first part at school during Com. Tech (I was finished with everything) so hopefully everything is up to par. If not, then I'm sorry…but writer's block majorly sucks ass. **

**So, without any further delay….**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother with these anymore…you know the drill.**

_**Chapter 13**_

Link frowned when he look upon the destruction in the Sacred Grove. The trees were a dark brown, either dead or dying and there were burn marks everywhere...as if somebody tried to burn down the place.

The circular area was misty like it was before he drew the Master Sword from the pedestral for the first time.

Link let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and slowly approached the Master Sword. He flexed his hands, clenching and unclenching them in nervousness as he did so.

Whenever he touched the blade, it sent a painless shock through his body. He didn't know what that shock was, but Princess Zelda had later told him that it was magic.

The Master Sword, no longer tainted with evil, shone from the dull light seeping in from the trees. It still had the blue pearly shine that Link knew and loved.

The sword pulsed and slid easily from the pedestral. It glowed a light blue which cleared the mist from the area.

Link walked back with the Master Sword in hand. When he exited the main part of the Sacred Grove, he couldn't help but feel lonely. The wolves were waiting (hopefully patiently) outside of the forest, not wanting to go in there.

Link could see why.

The place was practically reeked of evil and the whole forest gave Link the chills. He shook off the bad feeling and continued his trek out of the forest.

Along the way, he encountered a few stray moblins and poes, but nothing out of the ordinary.

When he finally made it out of the forest, a corus of barks and yelps came at his way. Link grinned, the wolf pack was a loyal bunch.

Russ cocked his head and looked at the Master Sword thoughtfully before barking something to Ginger. She said something back.

Link was going to transform into his wolf form, but he didn't really want to experience the immense pain from transforming. Before, he got used to it when he was traveling with Midna but…now he just couldn't take it.

Link, Fang, Ginger, Russ, Blizzard, and Splotch all made their way towards the Faron portion of Hyrule Field.

When they finally arrived there, Link mounted Epona and spurred her into a gallop. The wolves ran after the hero and his trusty steed.

---

The group of heroes had finally arrived under a tree to rest. Epona was panting from galloping almost the whole way. Link flashed her a sympathetic smile before taking a bit eout of his sandwich.

The wolf pack and him have been traveling around for the past week and a half, trying to find this evil that the Goddesses were talking about.

Link frantically hoped that it wasn't Ganondorf. But that was impossible, he did get stabbed through the chest with the Master Sword after all.

POV CHANGE!

Vampire Zant cursed. He hated his 'luck'

He had just found out from one of his messengers that the Hero and the wolves were resting and seemed to be off-guard. He smirked evilly, this was his time to shine. He grabbed a black cloak with red runes on it from the shelf that held well…anything and snatched up a random blood red staff. This was going to be fun…

Not really though. He had also found out from the messenger that Link had picked up the Master Sword. That little fact scared him. He laughed to himself and exited the chamber. This was going to be too easy. He would just ambush the hero and his friends, and blast the hero with a magic attack. Zant laughed wickedly. Oh. So easy.

If the hero didn't kill him first with that blasted Blade of Evil's Bane…

Vampire Zant sighed in frustration and sat down back in his throne. He would have to wait. Ever since that damned Hero killed him…he'd been cautious. But he had also been angry. After Link had defeated his master, Ganondorf, he thought he would never get revenge. Of course, his life was already at an end when Link killed him…but he was still alive spiritually. That was enough for him.

When Link had killed Ganondorf on that fateful day, he looked towards Zant for strength. Zant was angry at him that he wasn't revived by his master, so he severed the connection…killing Ganondorf once and for all. The power of his Triforce piece would of revived him, but the power somehow got transferred to Zant. He had assumed it was the will of Din, the Goddess that represented the Triforce of Power.

But now, the Goddesses were against him. Fighting him in his own game.

He had infused power into the Goddesses by using the Triforce of Power. Combined with his Twilight Magic, he was able to turn the Goddesses into evil beings. He hoped they would find and kill the hero, but he had ended up rescuing them.

The Master Sword was a whole different story. It is said that evil could never touch that sacred blade.

This was a load of bullcrap. Evil could touch the Master Sword…if it wasn't wielded by the holder of the Triforce of Courage, being Link.

Zant teleported to the Sacred Realm, and touched the blade with his rough hands. The blade tried to fight back, but the combined power of the ancient Twili magic and the Triforce of Power was too much for it, and it eventually gave in to the evil.

If the hero were not around, Hyrule would have been consumed by evil once more. But no, he just had to come and destroy his plans again.

Zant huffed in frustration. He hated having flashbacks like that. Vampire Zant sneered evilly and stormed out of the door, the Triforce of Power glowing brightly on the back of his right hand.

**AN: heh, cliffy! XD**

**Again, sorry for not updating for so long but…things got in my way. This chapter was shorter than usual, but it's the second last one…so no complaining. Next chapter is going to be filled with action (obviously) so expect that. Hopefully this chapter gave you guys more information about Vampire Zant. If it weren't for Peach The Hedgehog, I would have forgotten all about him! She helped me alot with this chapter, so I would like to say...Thanks! .  
**

**Review:D  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: The final chapter! DUN DUN DUN! XD **

**I hope this chapter is awesome, as much as you reviewers are.  
**

**Speaking of reviewers…at the type of writing (typing?) this story has 60 reviews! Isn't that awesome? A big thanks goes out to all of my readers and reviewers as well. **

**Contrary to popular belief, I have not forgot about Vampire Zant! Yes. You heard me. I would have, if it weren't for Peach the Hedgehog. I also would have been whining and complaining to random people about not being able to finish this story if it wasn't for her either. I know this sounds extremely cheese wizzy (XD), but…**

**Peach The Hedgehog…this chapter is dedicated to you. Why? Cause you helped me a lot and I wouldn't have finished this thing without cha! **

**This chapter was 'uber' hard to write though. I complained to a couple of people, but finally go it done because I didn't want to worry about it anymore. It feels to awesome to finish a story. Anyway, read. **

_**Chapter 14**_

Link sighed as he settled down for the night. He told the wolves to stick around, just in case something would happen during the night.

He mentally checked everything in his arsenal. They were going to find and attack the evil tomorrow morning.

He had the slingshot- useless. Bow and arrows, Iron Boots, Hylian Shield, Mirror Shield, Magic Armor, a bag a quarter full of rupees, a fairy in a bottle, red potion, lantern oil, Nayru's Love, double clawshots, bombs, water bombs, spinner, Master Sword, a quiver full of arrows…

Just basically a whole whack of stuff.

The Hero of Twilight sighed and stretched his arms behind his head, trying to get comfortable on the ground.

Little did he know, that he was not going to be able to sleep that night.

Russ snorted in disbelief. He had to keep watch for tonight- it was his turn after all. The Russian wolf scanned the black scenery with deep yellow eyes, looking for any kind of threat. He was about to look behind him, when something knocked him roughly on the back of his head. He yelped quietly and collapsed on the hard ground in a heap. He was out cold.

Vampire Zant grinned evilly. Hm. This would be mush easier than he thought.

The evil Twilight man slowly approached Link, a wanting to kill in his beady yellow and purple eyes.

Fang's ears twitched at the yelp of Russac, and he slowly opened his eyes. He immediately started growing and snarling. He didn't like the feeling of the situation. His growling woke up the other members of the pack, who in turn woke up Link.

Link held the Master Sword tightly in one hand, and the Mirror Shield in the other. He practically snarled at the figure in front of them.

The figure smirked evilly, "Well, well, well. I knew I couldn't have gotten rid of you all _that_ easily. Too bad I only got one wolf though…" he trailed off and glanced at Russac. He was still out cold.

Vampire Zant sneered, "That wolf was weak. It didn't even see me coming!"

Blizzard snarled, "No! You're wrong!"

Zant looked at the snarling ex-wolfos and let out a harsh laugh, "Would you like to join him in the world of unconsciousness? He isn't dead yet, sweetie"

Blizzard growled again, but held her ground.

Link watched the exchange with fury in his blue eyes. He growled and approached Vampire Zant, "Why did you come back? How did you come back? I killed you!"

Zant smirked evilly and held out his right hand. The Triforce of Power shone proudly on the back of it. Link gasped.

Zant laughed at his shocked expression, "Yes. I gained the power of my 'god'; Ganondorf after you killed him, Link. It was only a matter of time before I could come back alive. After all, true evil never dies…"

All of a sudden, Vampire Zant pulled out two scimitars from his belt and circled around the group of heroes.

Fang and Ginger snarled protectively on Link's left, and Splotch was on Link's right. Blizzard was tending to Russac, and had dragged him away from the battle by the scruff of his neck.

Zant snickered and charged at Link with his two scimitars raised in the thundering air. Link brought the Master Sword up in a defensive position and braced himself. Just when Zant was about to be in range, Link jumped to the side and rolled around Zant. The Hero of Twilight attempted to slash his back with the Blade of Evil's Bane, but the move failed to connect when one of Zant's swords clashed with the Master Sword.

Ginger growled and jumped at Zant when he was distracted, and managed to take off a chuck of skin off of one of his legs. The new Wielder of the Triforce of Power didn't seem fazed in the slightest though. Instead, he pressed down harder on the Master Sword. Link grunted and tried to overpower him, like he did with Ganondorf.

All of a sudden, Vampire Zant swung around and dodged the Master Sword before slashing Splotch across the leg. She howled in pain and retreated.

Fang snarled at his attack and stood out in front of Ginger protectively. Ginger was growling too.

Link saw an opening and with lightening-fast reflexes, he stabbed Zant in the back. A fierce roar echoed throughout Hyrule when the sword pierced through Zant's flesh, but he wasn't done yet.

With a fierce growl from Zant, he teleported in a mass of black squares.

Link wasn't prepared what was going to happen next, however. Zant appeared silently behind Ginger and Blizzard, ready to go in for the kill.

Vampire Zant raised his sword to strike both of them down. Everything seemed to go in slow motion at that point. Fang noticed and let out a ferocious bark and sprinted towards them. With a jerk form his back legs; he put himself in between the two female wolves and Zant's blade.

Crimson blood splattered on the soft green grass of Hyrule Field. A howl of pain was heard in the distance, along with the thump of a dead body hitting the ground.

Fang was dead.

Epona, who was watching the scene, got spooked by the blood and the loud noises and bolted away.

Link got distracted by the sudden movement of Epona and momentarily forgot to dodge one of Zant's blades. It earned himself a slash on the back of his left leg by Vampire Zant. He hissed in pain, but dodged a follow-up stab by Zant's twin swords. Ginger, who was beside Link and covering his back, growled lowly and backed up a few steps.

Splotch, who was behind Zant and was about to pounce on him, got hit deeply across her face by one of Zant's scimitars. She yelped in sudden pain and retreated back a few steps, but still growled out in anger. She wasn't going to retreat and abandon her pack, not ever.

Link growled from his place and made a move to stab Zant, but he just easily parried the attack.

Russac stirred from his place away from the battle on the soggy ground. Blizzard looked at him intently, but still stayed by his side. She suddenly heard a low growl from beside her and looked. Russac was now in an attack position, teeth bared, and fur standing on end. They briefly looked at each other and nodded slightly. They sprinted back towards the battle.

Ginger licked her wounds and whimpered, and Splotch stayed where she was and comforted Ginger (while licking her own wounds) while Russac and Blizzard joined in to help Link.

Link grunted as one of Zant's scimitars impacted against the Master Sword. Zant laughed in triumph and pressed down with his whole weight on his blade. The swords slid against each other and made deafening screeching sounds as the two warriors fought for domination over the other.

Vampire Zant smirked and used his other sword to try and impale the Hero of Twilight who just unlocked the two swords from each other and quickly back flipped away to avoid the fatal blow.

Russac growled from somewhere and furiously attacked Zant from behind, who wasn't paying attention to any of the wolves.

Zant hissed in pain and charged up for a magic attack. Fang didn't notice and continued to gnaw on Zant, now making him bleed heavily from one side. Link noticed and was about to call out and warn him, when Zant erupted in flames. Russ burned alive.

Vampire Zant barked in triumph and the burning body of the poor Russian wolf. Link's eyes lit up when he saw his chance. Zant was vulnerable. Wasting no time, he slammed his shield into Zant's face, stunning him, jumped up high into the air, and slashed downwards, successfully slicing his head into two. Blood spurted everywhere and Link landed expertly on two feet with one hand touching the ground. He was panting heavily and collapsed to the ground.

--Time Lapse. A few days later---

Epona whinnied in sorrow as everyone said goodbye to each other. It has been a few days since Link's defeat of Zant, and now it was time to say goodbye. Everybody's wounds have been slowly recovering over the past few days, but with the help of a few bottles of red potion…they are almost all healed. Everyone found out, with horror that Splotch had bled to death sometime in the battle. Know one knew when. They buried Fang, Russ and Splotch at the location of the battle, which was in the middle of Hyrule field.

After they all said their goodbyes, Link held on the Epona's reins as the two of them watched the two remaining wolves slowly walk back into the forest.

Courage is not always enough to survive in the world. Sometimes, sacrifices must be made. These sacrifices can be big or small. It doesn't matter how much. Link knew that he would never forget the friends that helped him along the way, and covered his back when he needed it the most.

**AN: Holy crap. I actually finished this. I didn't think I would actually be able too. Wow. I'm speechless right now. **

**Just to let you guys know, I might do an epilogue, but I'm not sure yet. Probably not. **

**Anyway, I'd hope to see you guys reading and/or reviewing my other stuff.**

**Review this one for the **_**last**_** time, though! XD**


End file.
